<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please Unleash Me by GymThreeSimp623</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787487">Please Unleash Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GymThreeSimp623/pseuds/GymThreeSimp623'>GymThreeSimp623</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bondage, Broken Promises, Collars, Dom/sub, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Flashbacks, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Ukai is a Dom, Wax Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GymThreeSimp623/pseuds/GymThreeSimp623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira, twin sister to Daichi, transferred before the start of her third year from Shiratorizawa to Karasuno. Watch as Akira mends her twisted heart by someone who she thought was out of reach, but shares the same kinks as her. Daichi knows his sister was broken from her last relationship after her ex took her too far, will he still support her once he learns she's found a new dom? </p><p> </p><p>*Trigger Warning* This story will discuss rape</p><p>There will be mature topics, BDSM, etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ukai Keishin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Akari is an OC and is the twin sister to Daichi Sawamura who are both 18 going into their 3rd year at Karasuno. Physical traits:<br/>5’6<br/>Curvy and muscular due to participating in all of her ex and twins’ training sessions<br/>Dark brown almost black hair that she added dark blue highlights which you can only catch in the sun<br/>Hazel eyes that are greener than brown<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm only a few blocks away from home... I know Daichi said he has been putting in the effort lately with his training, but I didn't expect him to outpace me by this much. Since I'm running past Sakanoshita Market I might as well pop in and grab a couple of pork buns to run back with as a treat and maybe sneak a couple of chocolate pokey.</span>
  </em>
  <span> As I think to myself trailing far behind my twin brother who I can't even see anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon as I enter the store I'm met with the chilling blast of A/C as it sends goosebumps down my shoulders to my fingertips. I take it in for just a moment with my eyes closed and I let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! Don't just stand there in the front entrance and let all the cool air out!" someone yelled out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned my head to see an aggravated man behind the counter. He had his converse shoes propped up on the counter, with his ripped jeans that were a little loose but can tell had some large athletic legs beneath them. This lead up to an orange hoodie and the face of a man who made my heart stop. He had a structured jaw bone, menacing eyes that looked right through me and saw everything, white teeth with sharp canines that I wanted to have dragged across my skin and leave marks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HOLD UP, STOP IT AKARI!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I screamed in my head. I haven't had these thoughts since your last relationship and all you did was just looked at the guy after he yelled at you to move it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gomen" you mumbled out and avoided eye contact by looking down and bowing. You quickly grabbed a basket and started getting everything you needed for the surprise you wanted to bring back for Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You brought everything up to the counter and the mystery man started lighting a cigarette. He gave you a smirk "Does this bother you?" he asked politely, trying to make up for yelling at you earlier and maintain some ounce of customer service. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all, I prefer my e-cigarette for the flavors though." as you give him a small smile. As he's scanning my items and bagging them, he looks up. "So what flavors do you prefer? Most people don't vape in this area, but I can order flavors you prefer at wholesale pricing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh...you don't have to go through the trouble" as I look down immediately and blush. "I typically order them offline and ship them to myself since I haven't found any stores that have what I'm looking for. I've been leaning more towards mint and berry flavors lately though." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time I'm done speaking I am gazing directly into his deep brown chocolate eyes. At this point since I notice now he has multiple piercings, which is only visible due to his blonde hair pulled back from his headband. This leads me to drift off into thinking about how long his hair is and how it would be great to run my hands through then yank his head back giving me more access to his throat...As my eyes drift back to his, he lifts an eyebrow. "Anything else I can help you with...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Akari...please. I have a twin brother, so growing up we've always just skipped the formalities since it was always impossible to figure out when friends were with us both." I rushed through my over-rehearsed explanation while blushing again due to where my mind drifted with this man AGAIN.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well Akari, I'll make sure to still place an order for you. I've been meaning to make a switch so this might just be the push that I need. What's your number? I can send you a text once the shipment is in. Plus if you have any other flavors you want to try or add you can always shoot me a quick text and I'll add it to the order." He winks and he slides his phone over into your hand as you stare at him with your head tilted to the side. Almost questioning his motives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know... before I put my name into your phone, it might be nice to know the name of the guy who owns it." I chuckle while looking at his panicked expression as he realizes he forgot to introduce himself after he went through all the effort of getting my name and offering to get the cartridges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh..Um...Yes, that might be helpful. I'm Ukai. Keishin Ukai." He smiles and gives you another wink while looking at me up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That look though just made me realize I'm still in my volleyball shorts, t-shirt and still not showered from my training session and run with Daichi who I am now incredibly late getting home to. Hopefully, the pokey will make up for it. You quickly enter your phone number into Ukai's cell and text yourself so you have his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got to run. Have a twin who's probably thinking I died in a ditch due to our training session if I don't get back soon. Let me know when you get the shipment in Ukai. I'll see you around!" I grab my bag and start yelling over my shoulder and waving as I leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be sure to do just that Akira. If there's anything else you need please let me know." Ukai says with a smirk and with an undertone that seems to almost entail more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laugh as I exit not giving him a response back because he only meant it from a store supply standpoint...right? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“HEY MEATHEAD I’M HOME!!” I yell as soon as I enter through the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t mention anything about me being super later. Please don’t mention anything about me being super later.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I repeat in my head over and over again hoping he won’t call me out on how long my “run” took on our way back from the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“AKIRA! I was about to send out a search party- ARE THOSE PORK BUNS?!” Daichi starts running full force towards you once he spots the food in your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my dearest brother. I made a stop on our run home to surprise you with some well-earned snacks. Does this makeup for being late?” I flutter my eyelashes and make a puppy dog face at my dear brother still holding the pokey behind my back to use as a back-up. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm..” Daichi thinks thoughtfully as he stuffs half the pork bun into his mouth. “Depends, you said snacks as in plural. What else did you get for your favorite big brother?” He wiggles his eyebrows and I roll my eyes so far into the back of my head that I’m almost positive I see my brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you always hold the fact that you were born 7 minutes before me over my head? And you are by default my favorite brother since you are my only brother. I’m not sure if you know me too well or if you actually pay attention to what I say, but yes I do have another surprise.” I reveal the chocolate pokey that was hiding from behind my back and present it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi immediately stuffs the rest of his pork bun in his mouth to finish it off as he grabs for his box of pocky. “Thanks, shorty. You are my favorite sister. Do you have everything ready for your first day of school tomorrow? I’m excited you’ll finally be joining me at Karasuno!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about time we’re back at the same school. I should have been with you in the first place. Maybe then I wouldn’t have had to deal with the pain I went through at the start of break…” I start mumbling the end of the sentence and go in to hug Daichi. It’s always hard talking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akira. You worked hard throughout middle school and got invited there. I could never have asked you to give up going to the top school in Miyagi just so I could selfishly have you by my side like always. What I should have done though was stopped you from dating that monster.” Daichi went to wrap his arms around me and tuck my head into his chest because he knows that’s where I feel safe. Safe from the hurt I’ve endured. Safe from the pain that still haunts and lingers and flashes in my mind at the slightest of triggers. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a good relationship starting out Daichi. We had safe words, we went over our limits, we talked about what we were going to do before every scene, we always did aftercare. We had over a year of trust together. I still don’t know to this day what made him jump off the deep end with me and blow through and ignore my yellow and red safe words and push me so far past my limits I blacked out. I still don’t even know what he did when I was unconscious.” I shiver remembering back to the utter pain from the lashes I can still feel hitting my back from the cane and my vision blurring out once I spoke out 50. I woke up in the hospital room the next day with Daichi holding my hand, dark circles under his eyes, hair disheveled asleep in the chair next to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akira, I love you, but if we have to have another conversation about your kinks and sex another time I swear I might throw back up those snacks you brought me.” Daichi mumbles into my hair as I chuckle at how uncomfortable I make him even if it’s at the expense of myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I am ready for tomorrow though. It'll be great to see Suga and Asahi more too. It’s been a while since I’ve seen the whole gang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually...If you want an excuse to see the gang and keep up with my training sessions. Maybe I can talk to Takeda about you becoming our training coach? I know I kick your ass in running, but you’re the one that writes out our workout plan every time anyway. Would you be interested?” Daichi has me at arm's length at this point smiling from ear to ear at this brilliant thought. Not only will you be at the same school and at home, but also the same club now. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you really missed me that much huh ChiChi?” I give him a smirk and raise my eyebrow baiting him to see if he’ll be mean or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I did Kiry! Now that you’re back of course I want as much time with you before we start thinking about college.” He answers genuinely not taking the bait. Daichi sees right through my trap. He’s been at my games for too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I would be training anyway, so why not train together and with the team. It shouldn’t be too difficult of a task, right?” I shrug my shoulders and start to head up to my room to finally shower and finish getting ready for tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon as you step out of your shower you get a text notification</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ukai Keishin:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Akira, great news. I’ve been in touch with the distributor and should be expecting both mint and berry within the next 3 days.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sawamura Akira:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ukai, I told you that you didn’t have to go out of your way to purchase them! However, I only have enough to last me for the next week, so you are currently my savior for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ukai Keishin:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Now how could I not assist a damsel in distress? Plus I checked the pricing online versus what I get wholesale and this will save you 1,000 yen per pack. You’re welcome, darling.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he just call me darling? Why am I blushing from just a text. I can just feel his smirk and wink through the phone. I’m shocked he didn’t even bother sending a wink emoji over with it. Maybe he’s too old for emojis. Wait… how old even is Ukai? I’m 18, but I’m sure he’s somewhere in his mid-20s and wouldn’t want to be with someone so young. Why am I even thinking about this? He's just being nice. He owns a store and is doing this so he also has an excuse to try a new product he can enjoy as well. I should still do something nice since this is really going to be saving me a lot of money every week. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sawamura Akira:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I take it all back. You are amazing. Do you have any favorite desserts?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ukai Keishin:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve never turned down a brownie turtle cheesecake before if we’re talking absolute favorite since it has a little bit of everything. Especially when there are pecans on top too. However, I normally just settle for some red velvet cake since most places don’t have that type of cheesecake. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sawamura Akira:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t expecting a novel, but I’m glad you took the question seriously haha</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ukai Keishin:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m a man with specific tastes. Always more than happy to go into more detail darling. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sawamura Akira:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, I can put in the research and work myself. No worries there sir. Let me know when they come in and I’ll stop by. I have to finish getting ready for tomorrow. Goodnight Ukai.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I just slide the ‘sir’ in? I still need to work on getting out of that headspace. I’m not a sub anymore. I don’t belong to anyone. I need to get out of the headspace of calling any man sir, master, or daddy even as a joke. Ugh. Hopefully, he doesn’t pick up on that and thinks I’m just being polite. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ukai Keishin:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Goodnight darling</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Akira I cannot be late for the first day let's get your ass in gear! Your coffee should have kicked in by now!" Daichi screams over his shoulder as we're on our way to Karasuno for our first day.</p>
<p>"Daichi, for all that is good in the world, shut up. You are too loud for it being this early in the morning." I grumble back trying to pick up my pace. I've never been a morning person. I thankfully didn't have any issues with sleep last night, but I would still rather be in bed.</p>
<p>As we approached the building Daichi lead me down the halls until I was at the office to pick up my schedule. Looking at it I noticed none of my classes were with Daichi. I was blessed with the brains between the two of us so I would be in 3-5 classes with Kiyoko.</p>
<p>Once I finally made it to my class, I was hoping to sneak in and just take a seat in the back. I wanted to get through this year with no issues and to be able to focus on my schoolwork in order to get into a good university. I was top 2 in my class back in Shiratorizawa, so I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem here. My teacher stops me from walking to a desk and has me come up to the front of the room and asks me to introduce myself and say a couple of things about myself.</p>
<p>"Hi everyone, I'm Sawamura Akira. You can call me Akira since I am twins with Sawamura Daichi who is in class 3-3 here at Karasuno. I transferred from Shiratorizawa. I'm their former ace on the girl's volleyball team, but will be assisting the men's volleyball team here with their training." I smile and look around at the class and lock eyes with Kiyoko who is nodding to an open seat next to her. I bow and go to move to the desk by her but am stopped when a hand wraps around my wrist and stops me. I stare down at the hand and then give an ice-cold glare into the blue eyes of the boy the arm was attached to.</p>
<p>"Take your hand off of me," I whisper, trying to contain the range. If there's one thing Daichi and I share, it's the power to give off the aura of 'Don't fuck with me' when we get pissed off. Normally when my hazel eyes pierce someone with this glare they immediately back up, but this man seemed more intrigued than anything. This wasn't a good sign. It was the same type of look he gave me when we first met...</p>
<p>"Easy tiger. I was just wondering why someone as smart and as beautiful as you would want to transfer from a powerhouse like Shiratorizawa to come to hang with us crows." He said with what sounded like sincere curiosity. The class all just stared, interested in hearing the answer for themselves. No one but Daichi, the hospital staff, and the police knew the true reason and it was going to stay that way.</p>
<p>I looked at him dead in the eyes, my face unwavering as I say "I made a promise to my brother that we would finish school together. I don't go back on my word." I twisted my wrist out of his grasp and continued walking towards my seat without a backward glance.</p>
<p>The rest of the day went by without issue. When the final bell rang out Kiyoko and I start heading towards the gym. Before we make it to the girl's bathroom to change into our workout clothes a hand grabs my shoulder. I turn and find myself looking back into those ice-blue eyes from earlier.</p>
<p>"Can I help you?" I say with the most sarcastic tone I can muster. I add in an eye roll for fun since I don't have to keep up the pretense of being polite to him since we're out of class now.</p>
<p>"Ah, so you do have an attitude. I thought so." The boy confidently stated, still not moving his hand off my shoulder. I feel my eye start to twitch at the comment and due to his hand still touching me without my permission. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Semi Yutaka. I'll let you call me Yutaka though." He said with a wink.</p>
<p>I smack his hand off my shoulder. "Thanks for the introduction Semi, but I'm late for training. Have a good day." I turn on my heel while grabbing Kiyoko by the arm and head straight into the girls' bathroom.</p>
<p>
  <em>Semi... There's no way he's related to Semi Eita right? Shit. That would be unsettling if he is. SemiSemi would have told me if he had a brother or cousin that lived close to us while I helped during training at Shiratorizawa since I always bragged about Daichi to the team. I'm probably overthinking this like I always do.</em>
</p>
<p>Kiyoko and I make it to the gym with no other problems just as the Vice Principal was leaving and looking flustered. As we walked in Daichi was giving a speech about teamwork to what looked like new members. I walked over to the rest of the team and instructed them on their warm-ups, stretches, and gave the rundown for what weight training we will be doing tomorrow morning since afternoons were for the court only.</p>
<p>Tanaka finally waltzed over and gave me a fist bump. "Well if it isn't my favorite lifting partner. About time you finally wised up and join the best school in Miyagi. Want to have a little friendly competition today in practice to see who can score more points? Shiratorizawa's prized ace versus the one and only Ryu Tanaka." He wiggles his eyebrows while jumping around me trying to get me hyped up for the bet. As if I needed the hype to take him down.</p>
<p>I raise an eyebrow "Oh Tanaka, you know I can never say no to a bet. What's the wager? Food? Putting in another good word with Kiyoko? Me not bringing up that one time I caught you trying to-" "OKAY FOOD IT IS AKRIA" as Tanaka takes my hand and shakes it rapidly to make it official.</p>
<p>By the end of practice, my hand has the familiar sting still lingering that I've missed for the last few months. I turn and look at the team and pinpoint my victim. "Oh, Ryuuuuuuu!!!" I sing out in an overly sweet voice. I gaze at him while my evil smile just grows the closer I walk towards him. "I believe we discussed something before practice. Something about you owing me food if I scored more points than you in practice today." I clasp my hands in front of me as I sway from side to side. Feining innocence as I gaze up at him.</p>
<p>Tanaka instantly blushes "I...uh...um...I..." he stutters unable to string a single sentence together. I smack him upside the head. "Hey dummy, you okay in there??" Tanaka instantly goes back to his normal self "Yes! I'm good, I swear! You just... don't ever try playing the innocent act with me again Akira. It doesn't suit you." He huffs and crosses his arms and puffs out his chest a little more. I roll my eyes and turn my head towards Kiyoko. "Hear that Kiyoko? Tanaka was being mean to me." I wink at Tanaka and waltz off. I know he'll be flustered but he'll be happier having some interaction with Kiyoko than none at all.</p>
<p>Once we're heading out of practice and step out of the school gates I pull my vape pen out and take a couple of hits off of it. The smell of berries filling the air. Daichi rolls his eyes but says nothing. He knows better by now. Before parting ways, Tanaka agreed he'll bring a bento to you tomorrow. Finally, there's some silence.</p>
<p>"So how was your first day?" Daichi breaks the serene quiet with such a standard question. I know he truly is curious but he sounds like a meddling parent sometimes versus my twin.</p>
<p>"Everything was easy and bland. The most fun I had today was actually practice. I'm excited to get back into the weight room tomorrow. Enough that I might actually wake up without help." Daichi snorts and rolls his eyes immediately at my last comment. "What?! It's a possibility!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but not a likely one sis. Let's be a little more realistic. I'll be dragging your ass out after I'm annoyed with your 4th snoozed alarm." He hotly replies.</p>
<p>I scratch the back of my neck "Well, there's a good possibility that could happen too. Also, do you know a guy named Semi here at Karasuno in our class?"</p>
<p>Daichi immediately stops walking while grabbing my elbow to turn me around and stare into his eyes. "Why are you asking about that prick?"</p>
<p>Your eyes furrow "He grabbed my wrist and asked why I transferred here then tracked me down after school to introduce himself to me while keeping his hand on my shoulder. I don't trust his vibe. Something seems...off with him. What makes you call him a prick? Normally you get along with everyone."</p>
<p>"He's bad news Akira. He breaks the girls he gets with. It's like a sadistic game he doesn't try to hide from anyone. Semi isn't someone you especially should talk to or be friends with. He's on the basketball team so thankfully our gym sessions and training sessions will never overlap." At this point, Daichi started moving again since home meant the promise of dinner and he was starving now. "Promise me you will keep your distance?" </p>
<p>"Promise ChiChi. I promise." I use my childhood nickname for him that I only whip out when I truly need his attention or add to the seriousness of what I'm trying to get across to him. He hums in content with that and starts walking faster towards home. I trail further behind walking leisurely while vaping rehashing everything Daichi just told me. I think about his warning and I know he's right. Semi would be horrible for me, even as a friend, if he has that type of personality and drives to break people. I can't afford to lose myself again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been a couple of days and I was still getting my bearings straight with my routine. Morning training wasn't as big of a struggle thanks to the optimism and competitiveness of certain ginger and my favorite chaotic duo. If the boys really wanted to up the power of their serves and spikes, they needed more than just repetition to get them the result. As I was changing into my school uniform after finishing off the last round of stretching I noticed I had a text notification.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Ukai Keishin</em>
  </b>
  <span>: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good morning Akira. Great news - the shipment came in. Feel free to stop in anytime to pick it up. I also got an added surprise for you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Sawamura Akira:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks Ukai! An added surprise? Do I get any hints or will I just be left in suspense until I make it in?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Ukai Keishin: </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ll have to wait and see darling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Sawamura Akira</em>
  </b>
  <span>:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was hoping for one hint at least. I have to help assist with training today and these boys don’t stop even when drills and lifting should be over. I’ll try to make it before you close in the evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Ukai Keishin:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What sport do you help train? You can always send me a text once you're done with them and if it isn’t too late I can stay a few extra minutes for you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Sawamura Akira</em>
  </b>
  <span>:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I help train the men’s volleyball team here at Karasuno. I’ll let you know once I’m done killing the poor guys.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to actually look up what all goes into a turtle brownie cheesecake. I cannot NOT make it for him now that there’s even something else he probably had ordered for me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I roll my eyes as I put my phone back into my bag and make my way to my desk by Kiyoko’s before the final bell rings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” She questions since I’m the one normally to start the conversation and not be late. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, the manager at the market has an order for me I need to pick up today. You know how I vape and it’s hard to find the flavors I want. He ordered them wholesale for me through the store and said there’s an added surprise. I’m just trying to figure out what it could be.” I mused trying to think of the options. “It has to just be a new flavor that recently came out or something I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyoko just stares and smirks. “This is the hot manager with the blonde dyed hair and piercings right?” I nod my head as an answer and tilt my head to the side and furrow my eyebrows, giving her a quizzical look. “Most people don’t go out of their way for people they just met or just any ol’ customer. I think he’s into you. I know you’re 18 but does he know you’re technically still in high school, even if half your classes are all college courses?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyoko knows she hit gold because all I can do is stare frozen at her and mutter “I told him I train the men's volleyball team here at Karasuno. I never explicitly stated I was a student or my age, but I thought that was assumed when I talked about training them.” I start tapping my fingers against the desk weighing the words of what Kiyoko said in my head. “I’ve only met him once and exchanged only a few messages with him. He was just being nice.” I finally determined. “While we are on the topic of men…” I arch an eyebrow at her. “Are we both going to ignore the fact that I can see Kiyoko Tanaka scribbled on the side of your notes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kiyoko blushes and moves instantly to cover my mouth with her hand to keep me from laughing. “Akira I swear if you tell anyone” she hisses into my ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your secret is safe with me oh goddess” I joke with her. She just rolls her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kiyoko, you know he’s obviously infatuated with you. Are you enjoying the toying too much? I know you can be a little sadistic but damn Kiyoko, you’re getting no reward with it.” I question her. Something in her looks instantly changed with that statement. Her gaze immediately shifted as she chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where we will differ with mindsets Akira. Should we meet up to discuss further after training?” She holds up her wrist with her leather cuff. We know better than to say anything further, especially in school. I just nod my head and go back to attempt to pay attention as I try to think through what she meant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As classes droll on throughout the day there were multiple times where my stomach would drop and the hairs on the back of my neck would stand up. I would refuse to look around because I needed to stay focused on lectures or when in the halls I didn’t want to look paranoid. I turned and made eye contact with Kiyoko and mumbled “Have you felt it too?” She just nodded yes and kept staring straight ahead as we were making our way to the changing rooms for practice since it was the end of the day. We made it to the changing room with no problem and let out the breath we both were holding, letting the tension out of our shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that?” I question her as we both start changing into our workout clothes. Since I lift and run with the team I switch into shorts, a sports bra, and a t-shirt. Kiyoko doesn’t bother with switching out her bra but does switch out of her uniform. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea, but it’s been on and off all day too. I haven’t been able to pinpoint anyone or any group. You’re normally better at observations with your previous...training.” She hints at some of the games my ex used to play on me back at Shiratorizawa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True, but I at least knew it was always Tendou ‘hunting’ me. Plus it was easier to spot his red hair in the crowd with his height. I have no idea who to even be spotting for. If it’s a game the worst thing to give them is any look of paranoia. It just excites them.” I mutter the last part thinking back as flashes of how Satori would always toy with me in between classes. I shudder as a shiver creeps down from the top of my spine. “I don’t like this feeling Kiyoko. If it’s still here tomorrow I’m letting ChiChi know.” She nods in agreement stewing over the possibilities. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We grip each other's hands and head a little quicker to the volleyball court. I round up the guys and get them started on warm-ups. Daichi meets my eyes and gives me a stern look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, I thought I was putting up a no problem I’m in a decent mood front. I hate being a twin some days. </span>
  </em>
  <span> And as if he could read my mind he gives me an evil smirk and continues on with the rest of the practice. Everything goes by with only a couple of fights with the first years. Ginger and milk-boy can’t seem to ever come to terms and the giant just taunts them further. I’ll get their names down by the end of the week, but honestly, I don’t see their nicknames leaving them at this rate. As I’m putting my bag on my shoulder it’s lifted off and an arm is draped around my shoulder. I turn and look at my brother and roll my eyes. He taps my arm in a series to inform me he knows something is wrong and that we will talk at home. I grab his hand on his shoulder and tap back okay and give him a reassuring smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Our parents always thought we were telepathic, little did they know we learned a fusion of morse code and our own language to communicate with just taps to each other. It made it easier to pull off pranks and determine what lie to go with when the other did something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright team, let’s stop at the market for some meat buns. Akira and mine’s treat.” Daichi announced. As the team starts racing over to the market I explain the weird feeling to Daichi that Kiyoko and I have been feeling. Since we’re always together we’re not sure if it’s targeted at one of us or both of us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi held my gaze “I know by now to know you’re not paranoid because of that monster, but soon as you pinpoint who it is you let me know. I’ll keep my eyes peeled in the halls. Do you feel like it’s one set of eyes or more?” He pressed further. That question sent a shiver down you and he could see it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t felt more than one set of eyes, but since it’s in different locations every time we can’t rule out that it could be more than one person yet.” I walk into the market with a troubled face as I rethink through the day over if it truly was one set of eyes or not. Blindly walking through grabbing my chocolate pocky before heading to the register still deep in thought before I hear someone clear their throat to break me from my ravine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gomen, Ukai. How are you?” I plaster a fake charming smile that normally gets me out of anything. However, the man in his ripped jeans, navy hoodie, and what looked like an additional piercing from last weekend was eyeing you curiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I’m doing just fine. I see you brought a few people with you today.” He arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I chuckle and look over my shoulder at the crazies behind me. “Yeah, if you need me to grab their leashes let me know and I’ll heal them. Sometimes they can get a little out of control.” I turn my head back around to meet his deep brown eyes and see he’s smirking now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re the one in charge of all those knuckleheads?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually that would be me,” Daichi announces as he puts his arm over your shoulder again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I roll my eyes “Yes Captain, how could we forget your presence.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai is standing a little straighter. His eyes bounce from Daichi’s arm to your face. His eyebrows furrow when you see you grab his hand and tap it a few times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I left my wallet at home so you’ll have to cover this time sis.” Daichi meekly says before running off not waiting for you to answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright boys, line up and get everything upfront. I’m sure Ukai has better things to be doing than catering to you jerks.” I yell at the team. Ukai just chuckles as he starts checking out the rest of the team’s food. Finally, they're done and Ukai gives you the total. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t you say the shipment came in today?? I was also led to believe there was a surprise as well.” I cross my arms and look at him expectedly. He sighs and crooks his finger as a sign to follow him back behind into the storage. I check behind my shoulder and the team is out front engrossed with their food and their own conversations. I follow Ukai to the back and see a couple of different boxes. I quickly spot my normal berry and mint flavors and reach to grab them but feel a slap on my hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell was that for?” I question pulling my hand back looking at him in astonishment. His smile falls however when his eyes zero in on my leather cuff and he glares at it then back to me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you collared?” He asks trying to keep the sudden flare of anger in his tone down while he still eyed the cuff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes are blown wide open at this point. I try to find words but my throat instantly clenches and my stomach drops. I feel cornered but I try to take some shallow breaths and hope to look as calm as possible. “No. I’m not.” I give him a simple answer back. I don’t want to get into an explanation with him. Especially now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moves his eyes slowly up to take that stare directly to me, through me. “How is it possible you have that then? There’s no way -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask Ikkei yourself then.” I cut him off and held my ground. I refuse to back down from this. “He and Naoi have no problems with me being on the premises or else why would I have it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can see the wheels turning in his head trying to figure out how and why his grandfather would break the rules of his own club for me. I can see the anger slowly dissolve from her and turn more into general curiosity, but I still wanted to keep my guard up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How old are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eighteen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been part of the club?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you asking about being an official member or my experience before joining?” I challenge the last question and cross my arm in front of my stomach while I lean against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Both” Ukai sighs and looks around and grabs a folded-up chair and with one yank has it open. He spins it around so the back of it is facing me and he spreads his legs while he sits, arms resting on the back of the chair looking at me still with the same curiosity as before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Club only for the last few months. The experience about a year. I will not dive further than that.” I state and turn to leave, feeling too exposed after that you went through with today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai grabs your arm but then he sees at the base of your neck some of the white scars peeking out. He recognizes the shape immediately and turns you around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not want your surprise darling?” He asks kinda harshly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at him like he’s crazy at this point and just let out an exasperated sigh and shrug. “Alright SIR, please do carry on and continue,” I emphasize the sir since the cats out of the bag for both of us though it’s not too hard to guess his preference of style as his eyes immediately have a glint and his normal relaxed smirk comes back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here are your normal berry and mint flavors Akira. While I was placing the order they just announced the release of their new flavor gummy bear. I figured since you liked berry it would be something that would be in your wheelhouse so I bought it as well.” He’s scratching the back of his neck waiting for my reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I go look at the boxes and pull out my packages and turn to him with a genuinely warm smile. “Thank you for doing that Ukai. It’s actually my favorite flavor of shisha when I tried it at a friend's place, so I’m sure I will like the vape version.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai relaxed a little and got a bag together for me for all of my stuff and walked me out to the front. Daichi is standing there with his arms crossed with an unimpressed expression on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hold up the bag “I’m sorry my nicotine addiction is keeping you a little later Chichi. Ukai ordered them for me wholesale and even got a new release flavor for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes and starts heading for the door but I swear I could hear him muttering “That better be all he got for you.” under his breath. He yells back “Hurry up though, I need your help with math when we get home.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai totals me out at the register and as I turn to leave he grabs my hand. Shocks are sent immediately up to my entire arm as a warm shiver runs up from the base up my spine. I couldn’t contain the audible hasp that left my mouth. I quickly uttered “Thank you for your help with the guys and for the surprise Ukai.” but it came out shaky and a little breathless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai was still holding onto my hand, rubbing a couple of circles almost absent-mindedly now “When will you be back at the club next?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow. There’s no training after school and I’m meeting with a friend at the club already. We prefer to go early since neither of us is collared and we want to keep it that way. It’s a long story” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai nods his head trying to connect some more dots. “I’ll see you there tomorrow. I don’t normally go, but by the time I’m off shift, it should hopefully have given you a couple of hours with your friend. Would that be enough?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I think about everything that’s unfolded today, but knowing I can let Kiyoko know that Daichi is in the loop as well should help ease some stress. “Yes, we shouldn’t be that long. Though you’re going to have to fight Naoi for a spot at the bar by me. He’s a great guard dog.” I laugh at the last sentence and turn to leave a bemused Ukai. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After showering, helping Daichi with his math, and completing my homework I finally curl up in my desk chair. I have my vape with the new gummy bear cartridge in one hand and a pen twirling between my fingers in the other. I stare at the journal before me trying to get my thoughts in order. My therapist always suggested writing it all out, no matter what, and not censor myself since this book was strictly for me, but I couldn’t help always wanting to pull back a little. My pen begins to glide across the pages as I get everything out of my system. I turn on a playlist to help lighten my mood as I feel the vibration of my phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Ukai Keishin</em>
  </b>
  <span>: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey Akira. I hope you made it home safely. I wanted to apologize for how brash I was with you earlier. Of course, if you have a cuff and my grandfather approved of it I shouldn’t have questioned it twice. It just took me by surprise because we’ve never had someone so young be a part of the club. I hope you’re enjoying the new flavor and I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night darling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Sawamura Akira:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s okay Ukai. You should see the stares I get when I’m physically in the club which is why I go earlier and why I have Naoi haha. I hope you have a good night as well, sir.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW *Discussions of assault towards the end of the chapter*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s the end of first-class and I steal a glance at Kiyoko and nod my head to get her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re still on for after school?” I ask as I lean my head into the hand with the cuff on it so it’s showing. Kiyoko just smirks and nods her head and looks back at the board copying down the last of the homework instructions for the weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I start packing up some of my things early since I’ve already written everything down and have the top score in the class. I leave my pen out to flip it between my fingers to have something to fidget with. After a couple of minutes go by a shiver goes down my spine as I feel the eyes of someone on me again. Kiyoko and I were doing good for the last couple of days without having any issues but I guess we can’t win them all. I turn my head to the left and lock eyes with her and she gives me another nod to let me know she feels it too. I whisper “Is there anyone in your peripheral or behind me? Keep your eyes solely on me while you check.” Kiyoko gives another smirk and whispers back “Shouldn’t be too big of a problem Akira. Any other plans this weekend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well actually… I’m meeting someone right after we’re done catching up today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This garners Kiyoko’s full attention. “Oh do we have a LOT to talk about after school today. But from what I could gather the only one who it could have been was the guy 2 rows over upfront.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I visualize the class in my head and map it out. It’s that fucker who grabbed my wrist the first day. My eyes are ablaze when I open them back up to Kiyoko and whisper back “Semi sits there. The asshole that grabbed my wrist on the first day and asked why I transferred here. My ex was very close with a guy whose last name was also Semi, but he’d also go to Shiratorizawa if they were related. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko ponders that for a second and then the bells ring. I stand by her desk as she gathers her stuff up. She mutters “Not exactly. Even if you have a family member that attends there you either have to be invited or pass the entrance exams. They might have been able to pass if they didn’t possess enough skill in academics or sports to justify an invite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm” I hum is the only response I give as I think it over. The Semi I know back from Shiratorizawa had a bit of an anger streak, yes, but he was normally a great guy and very easy to get along with. It was a tie between him and Reon for who won as the favorite friend of your ex. “Let’s change up our pattern today and next week for where we eat lunch and which hallways and which locker room we use to change clothes in. See if anyone panics or is actively looking around for us. I’ll let Daichi know so he can be a few paces behind us and keep watch as well for next week. Knowing him he’ll drag Suga into it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a gameplan to me. Let’s meet up with my favorite man on the roof for lunch then? If someone is looking for us there’s only one door to come up there to check. Plus it gives me an excuse to fluster Ryu during the day.” Kiyoko is beaming at this point, but I can’t tell if it’s genuine happiness or pure evil since the poor man has zero clues of her true feelings yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiyoko and I mean this with the utmost respect, you’re evil.” I laugh as we get into our second class of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunch finally rolls around and Kiyoko and I take our bentos and make our way up to the roof. Soon as we open the door we’re met with the bright sun and a slight breeze. It’s perfect weather up here, it’s no wonder the guys try to eat up here as much as possible. Not even 20 seconds after Kiyoko and I walk through the door we are immediately greeted by “OH MY GOD WE HAVE BEEN BLESSED. HELLO GODDESSES. DO YOU NEED ANY HELP CARRYING YOUR BENTOS OR BAGS?!” Tanaka and Noya are screaming into Kiyoko and my face. I turn my head to see Kiyoko blushing and looking down to avoid talking. Looks like it’ll be me handling them, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys, calm yourselves down. We can handle walking the few feet over to where you’re sitting to drop off our bags and join you for lunch. However, if you keep screaming then Kiyoko and I will turn around and go right back to our lunch table.” I threaten them and raise my eyebrow and look them both down until they accept defeat with a nod of the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. You guys know I hate that goddess crap. Now Noya, can you explain to me why the hell this is the first time I’m seeing you?” I stare him down and he shrinks back a bit and crosses his arms. He starts shifting his weight from one foot to the other when he finally replies “I had an argument with Asahi and I can’t come back to the team unless he does.” He finally looks me directly in the eyes and I can see the pain and sadness there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but that doesn’t mean you can skip out on practices once your suspension is over. Don’t think I haven’t heard Mr.Almighty Captain grumble enough about it. Just because you’re a good libero doesn’t mean you’re the best. Don’t you want to be the best to support Asahi once he returns?” I give him a playful shove and a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see where you’re coming from Akira, but playing volleyball without Asahi just feels… incomplete? Wrong? Considering how we left things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stare off at Tanaka talking to Kiyoko in front of us being very animated with his arms to describe something as I try to contain a smile and remain focused on Noya’s problem. I turn my head to see Noya picking at parts of his bento, but not eating. I give him a little nudge with my elbow. “Noya, you need to eat, or else you’re going to be a hangry mess later. We can’t have that now can we?” I smile at him. He just gives me a small smile as we both start digging into our bentos as we look at the lovebirds in front of us. Just as I was about to propose a bet to Noya the roof door opens and standing just inside the frame is Semi and a couple of friends behind him. My eyes immediately snap to Kiyoko and are wide and questioning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We only have 10 minutes left of lunch, why did they bother to hunt us down? Tanaka and Noya sense our uneasiness and go into a protective mood. Tanaka throws an arm over Kiyoko’s shoulder and drags her close while whispering something in her ear as she nods her head. Noya being a good friend shields himself in front of me from Semi’s glaze and confronts him. “You seem a little bit lost gentlemen, the lunchroom is down the stairs and your second left then straight ahead. This space is already occupied.” He spats at them with venom and a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya is already getting ready to roll up his sleeves but before he can move forward Semi is already approaching, leaving his squad still in the stairway. “I couldn’t finish out lunch not knowing where my girl was.” He spoke confidently looking past Noya and directly at me. I blink repeatedly and shake my head for a second to make sure I heard that right. Before Noya can reply I grab his shoulder and shake my head to let him know it’s not worth it and I got it. He still stands by my side with his arms crossed with a disapproving glare. Behind us, Tanaka is furiously texting on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Semi, I’m not sure if you’re just delusional because you’re sick or if someone hit your head, but in order for someone to be yours, they have to give over their consent and permission. That is something you will never get from me. You’re not my type.” I give him my best look of indifference and just a slight shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi just gives a hollow laugh “Funny Akira, last I heard you liked it when someone showed you how to just take it.” He smirks but all that oozes from him is malice. The bento you had earlier feels like it’s going to come up. Only Kiyoko should know what happened to those that are standing on the roof. This only confirms that Semi is in fact related to your old friend, but why would he share what happened to you with him? The look I was giving Semi immediately turns to ice and the aura I normally hold in unleashes and he takes a couple of steps back when he hears the snarl leave my throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny Semi, the other Semi I know is actually a gentleman and was a good friend. Nothing like the pathetic excuse for a boy in front of me. Maybe if you’re close enough to ask about me you should also learn some manners and what it is I truly appreciate. Considered the fact I sent the police after my ex as I’m sure you’re aware maybe you should rethink your current strategy, hmm?” I ask him condescendingly with my eyes burning into him with nothing but aggression and venom dripping from me. If he thought I was just a helpless submissive from what Satori did to me he had another thing coming. I only bend my will for those deserving of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semi’s eyes just glow with interest even as he’s stepping back towards the door. “My apologies Akira. I was given incorrect information, but regardless I do plan on making you my girl eventually. I’ll see you in class.” He turns to leave not even waiting for a response. I turn to look at my group trying to come up with words to even try and explain to the guys what the hell just happened, but not even three minutes later Daichi, Asahi, and Suga bust through the door heaving giant breaths. I roll my eyes “My knights and shining armor are a good 5 minutes late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi mutters out what I’m sure are a couple of curse words while Suga just claps him on the back a couple of times before grabbing his hand and interlocking their fingers. Asahi is frozen in place as he looks at Noya with longing. He starts to move forward towards him before he shakes his head and immediately heads back down the stairs. I turn my head and Noya’s eyes are glassy as I hear a slight sniffle. I was about to reach out to give him a hug before he bolts immediately for the door and after the giant himself. I turned to Tanaka and said, “You got his bag and his stuff?” He just nods his head and sighs as he regretfully removes his arm from Kiyoko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day goes by without a problem thankfully. As soon as the last bell rings I smile brightly at Kiyoko. We agreed to go home and change before meeting at the club. I meet Daichi at the front of the school and loop my arm through his as I grab my vape since we just walked off school grounds. I tap him a few times to convey to him where I’m going later. There are no secrets or judgment between us. This is also in part to let him know he will have the house to himself if he wanted to have Suga over. I tapped that to him on his arm, which he tapped back ‘obviously he was coming over with or without you being there sis’. I let out a snort as we continued on our way home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon as we walked through the door I rushed to my room and immediately headed to the shower. I went through my normal routine of exfoliating, shaving, moisturizing, and adding some more color depositing conditioner to my hair throughout the process to keep the slight blue hints in my hair. Once I’m out I throw on my normal black skinny jeans and knee-high black boots. I’m scanning my closet when my eye catches on my emerald corset which I throw on. I add my chain necklaces, leather jacket, cuff, and make sure my purse has my wallet, vape, gum, and a couple of hair ties. I check my clock and I still have 10 minutes before I have to leave so I decide to throw on some eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara to at least make my eyes pop. I did not have enough time to do a full face routine or else Kiyoko would beat my door down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I head towards the club I push into the bar that acts as the club's front. Kiyoko and I normally just stay here and converse versus actually utilizing the club itself since neither of us is collared. I occasionally utilized it when I had the need to let go and Maso wasn’t on shift to help since he was the only man I had built up enough trust with since the incident. I scan the bar and see Kiyoko hasn’t arrived so I take my normal spot in the back corner of the bar top. Maso is on shift tonight and he spots me immediately and gives me a big smile and wave. As soon as I sit down there’s a glass filled with amber liquid sitting in front of me. I look up and Maso is there smiling as he slings the bar towel over his shoulder. His dark hair he has let grow out and finally decided to style it with an undercut so you can still see his pierced ears and an intricate lotus tattoo along the left side of his neck. Though he does have more tattoos that are hiding under his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting Naoi, I don’t remember ordering a drink yet.” as I give him a wink bringing my favorite whiskey to my lips. Maso grabs his heart through his shirt and fakes a painful groan. “You wound me Akira. I thought we have moved to a first name basis. I told you to call me Maso. Besides, you know how hard it is to have a twin. I’m used to responding to Maso versus Naoi anyway. Though now that Manabu has been a coach at Nekoma he’s gotten into the habit of having his students call him Naoi.” He chuckles and gives a wink as he goes to help serve the other customers not bothering to ask for any money. Normally Ikkei or Maso take care of my tab after I’ve tried countless times to offer my own money to them. I let the amber liquid warm my throat and let the hints of vanilla wash over me as I hum in appreciation. The Americans did one thing right at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn my head as a beauty in a cropped lace bustier, high-waisted leather pants and hair in a bun pulls into the seat next to me. I tip my glass to her and smile. “Long time no see Kiyoko.” She laughs and flags Maso down asking for her regular gin and tonic. Once she has her drink in hand she turns to me “Okay so who is the mystery man you’re meeting after me here today? Are you finally caving and accepting Manabu’s offer to be collared? Though I thought Maso would physically fight him for it.” She chuckles at the last part. We both look at the corner of our eyes and see Maso at the register but we can see the tips of his ears red, showing that he’s listening in on our conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not accepting Manabu’s offer. First off he’s all the way in Tokyo. From a straight convenience factor and the whole purpose of what the relationship should be, proximity needs to be a factor and he doesn’t cut it. Besides we haven't even done a scene together. I wouldn't go from zero to one hundred with him before test driving to see if we were even compatible. It’s actually Ukai. Keishin Ukai who’s coming in.” I mumbled the last part in hopes that Maso didn’t catch it. Unfortunately, he dropped the glass he was polishing from his hands onto the floor and it smashed everywhere. Everyone turned to look at him questioningly. Maso just mumbled out a quick apology and went to go grab the broom to clean up the mess. I turn to face Kiyoko and she’s beaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew there was something there,” she replied haughtily. She takes a sip of her drink as she thinks more about it. “Considering his grandpa owns this place I’m assuming he is a member? And if so, are you considering doing scenes with him? I’ve only ever seen you be with Maso ever since you escaped from that evil spawn we refer to as your ex-boyfriend.” Kiyoko gives me her full attention as she waits for my answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not sure myself. He just asked me to talk to him after we met up. We haven’t had any discussions about scenes, our past, or anything like that. We only both confirmed that neither of us is collared to anyone. Maso has been the only one I’ve ever felt comfortable enough to let my guard down enough to be free enough to do scenes though we had to slowly work our way into harder things and none of it is ever sexual. Though I do appreciate the cuddles and forehead kisses during the aftercare so I don’t drop. Keishin keeps me on edge, that’s for sure. I do feel something there but I’m unsure exactly what yet. Hopefully, this talk will give more clarity to that.” I grab the vape out of my purse and give it a few puffs, my eyes focused on the oil painting of a woman tied to a cross-post with a man using a cat of nine tails whip on her back. Both parties are donned in black leather outfits though the woman’s top and back are bare. Kiyoko follows my line of sight and admires the painting with me as we sip our drinks together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny how we could have just been each other's dom and sub to just make life easier for us. Would make it easier coming to club at least.” Kiyoko suggests. Maso finally returns and snorts at the statement. “Did you want a true submissive you bends easily to your will or did you want a brat that you have to make work for your demands? Our beautiful Akira is not an easy submissive to obtain.” He laughs further as he grabs my empty glass and shakes it as a means of asking if I want a refill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maso, honey. Don’t tell me you didn’t actually enjoy working for my submission during our scenes? I’ll have an old-fashioned this time around.” I smile sweetly at him and batter my eyelashes at him. Maso rolls his eyes in response but grabs my hand and plants a sweet kiss on the back of it as he leaves to go mix my drink leaving me with a slight blush. He normally isn’t one to show any type of PDA, especially in the bar. Once we’re in a room or during aftercare by ourselves it’s a different story and he has always done an amazing job of knowing what I need and takes care of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko’s eyes are going back and forth between us as she continues to sip from her drink. “What are the chances I can sit at the other end of the bar and be a little fly on the wall so I can see how you and Ukai interact in front of Maso? I really don’t want to miss that pissing contest.” She gleams with excitement as I roll my eyes. No matter what my answer is, she will do what she wants regardless. Maso is gripping the bottles a little harder than normal and has an obvious scowl on his face now. Since he’s shamelessly listening in to our conversation I figured why not have some fun. “Kiyoko, you can’t talk about my daddy like that.” I pout. “He will take it out on me in our next scene.” I give her a wink so she can see that I plan on messing with Maso a little. The lightbulb goes off in her head as she tries to hold in her laugh behind her hand. We can see Maso had to visibly turn around away from us and walk away. It seems the conversation got too spicy for him. I turn back to Kiyoko “Once we’re away in a room again I am so getting the crop and delayed gratification.” I say seriously and go back to my old-fashioned. Kiyoko just laughs and cheers my drink and says “To happy days and good whips!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We get into discussing the issues at school about what was happening with Semi and if we should be expecting anything concerning moving forward now. We were both just relieved we can now put a name and face to the weird actions and sensations we have been feeling. I let her know Daichi is already looped in. Between Daichi, Suga, Asahi, Tanaka, and Noya we have a team of bodyguards. Granted I workout enough to deck anyone who comes my way. I took up self-defense classes at the recommendation of Ikkei and Maso once I was released from the hospital. The classes have helped tremendously and also was a great stress reliever as well. Kiyoko stated we should still go forward with changing our routes as we talked about earlier and I agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maso was half in and out of the conversation but decided to swoop in at the end. “If you ladies need any help at all, you both have my cell phone. It doesn’t matter the time I will come and help,” he stated seriously as he leaned on his forearms on the bar in front of us. I give him a genuinely warm smile and cup his cheek and stroke his cheekbone with my thumb. “Thank you, daddy,” I whisper to him with a wink. He turns his head and takes my thumb in his mouth and bites down slightly on it but gives it a slight lick with his tongue before sucking on it a little. That wipes the smirk right off my face as the heat starts to pool in my lower stomach and my eyes get a hazy look in them. For all the scenes Maso and I have done, it has always been about the transfer of power and pain. We never did anything sexual in the scenes even though instead of referring to him as a master he insisted he preferred that I call him daddy. So when I felt that spark between us which was evident between the both of us, it shocked the both of us and seemed to shatter some unknown wall that was always kept up. I remove my thumb and hand from Maso and stare at him a little longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was about to question the situation further when a large arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me back into a well-built body. I was about to look up but their hand grabbed my neck, keeping my head looking straight at Maso while the still unknown person's lips brushed against the helix of my ear before licking it and then biting down on my earlobe before sucking it in and nibbling it. “Well hello darling, I didn’t expect to see you having so much fun before I got here,” he whispers into my ear while making direct eye contact with Maso. Maso is gripping the bar top, veins in his arm popping out, scowling at Keishin trying to determine if it’s worth fighting with the owner’s grandson or not. Maso knows Ikkei likes him better than Keishin but doesn’t want to drag me into any problems. While the men are having a staring contest, I’m trying not to completely crumble under Ukai’s grip. Even though there was a slight spark a second ago with Maso, nothing can compare to the inferno I feel throughout my entire body right now with Keishin’s hands and mouth on me. I’ve melted back into his chest and half lusted over as I feel the pressure of his hands on the outside of my neck close in a little closer. It sends a shiver down my spine as I try to contain the moan I want to let out from just that grasp around me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I look to my left and Kiyoko has already vacated her seat and I see her making her way to the other side of the bar to watch still carrying her gin and tonic. As if he can feel he no longer has my full attention, Keishin takes my earlobe back in his mouth to nibble it for a little before sucking it and letting it go with a little ‘pop’. “So darling, I thought when we talked yesterday I thought we determined you weren’t collared. Why did I hear you call Naoi daddy, hmmm?” he asks huskily in my ear while his other hand is trailing along my bare arm in slight circles leaving goosebumps in its wake. “That would be because Maso is who I’ve been doing scenes with since I was released from the hospital to get comfortable back in the BDSM and build my trust up again. I’m not collared by him. Though his twin Manabu has offered plenty of times even though Maso is the only one who knows my limits and is willing to be with me since I can’t offer anything sexual during our scenes.” I explain to Keishin as he continues to trace my arms with one hand as the other hand stays on my throat but has loosened its grip slightly to allow proper airflow to answer his questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as I mentioned that I didn’t offer anything sexually, Ukai's hands freeze for a second before continuing. He looks to Maso now “So Naoi, you’ve been with this beauty as a master for months and only for the exchange of power, and nothing sexual has happened? Considering your preferences that are incredibly hard to believe.” he muses. Maso narrows his eyes “I will do whatever makes Akira comfortable and safe. If that means she wants to focus on the exchange of power and masochism, then that’s what I’ll give her. I don’t get why our relationship has anything to do with you. Last I checked you didn’t give a damn about your submissives as long as your pleasure was filled. That’s why Ikkei almost revoked your membership in case you needed a reminder” he sneers and looks Ukai up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stop breathing and am still at the information. I try not to overthink but that would put me in a similar situation as I was with Tendou if what Maso said is true. I turn my head to look at Ukai but he doesn’t try to state that it’s a lie or reassure me or anything. It’s just a straight pissing match between the two alpha’s this rate, regardless if I’m there or not. My anger starts flaring at this point. I slap one hand on the bar top and take my other arm and elbow Ukai in the stomach to get him off me as I growl “Fucking men. I am a human. I am not a piece of meat you two can try playing tug of war over while I sit right here. If this is how the night is going to go then I’d rather go home and have a movie night with my brother and his boyfriend. As of right now I am so turned off by both of you that I don’t want to do scenes with either of you until you prove that you’d be a worthy dom. From what I’m seeing and hearing Ukai, it seems like you’re already in the last place. Maso, I expect better from you.” I glare back and forth at both men who have surprised looks on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I down the rest of my drink and grab my jacket and purse and turn to head out, but am stopped when Ukai grabs my arm. “I’m so sorry darling. This is not how I wanted the night to go. It just set me off seeing how you were acting with Naoi. It was just jealousy seeping out because I do want that to be me. Can we take that booth over there and start this night over?” He asks hopefully while his hand has moved to my hand while his thumb is absentmindedly rubbing circles with his thumbs on my wrist again. I take one good look into his chocolate brown eyes and all I see is sincerity. I sigh and nod my head and give his hand a squeeze as I let him lead me over into the corner booth at the bar. I look over my shoulder and see Maso furiously texting someone on his phone. Knowing him it’s either Manabu or Ikkei. Either option means bad news for Keishin in the future since all three men are very protective of me, but we will see how he grovels and explains what he wanted to talk about tonight in the first place. Once we’re finally settled into the booth I look at him expectedly, waiting for him to start the conversation. He scratches the back of his neck. “So Akira, I understand you’ve only done scenes here for the exchange of control and to feed into your masochism. Are you truly satisfied though?” Ukai questions me directly by holding eye contact. I fidget a little bit as I ponder the question and break away from his gaze. He reaches his hand across the table, palms face up, and opens and does the grabby hands to me. I chuckle and put one of my hands into his palm which he takes and starts tracing shapes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ukai, I’m scared to add anything sexual back into it. My last relationship was with my dom previous to being part of this club. He got too controlling of my life outside of the scenes to the point he’d try punishing me for things that weren’t outlined prior. In the last scene I did with him he was in a rage and completely ignored my safe words. I called them out so many times, crying and begging for him to stop the scene. I blacked out due to the pain. Apparently, even though I was unconscious he continued to abuse my body, both with toys and finally raping me. I was hospitalized for a couple of weeks which is how I met your grandpa Ikkei. He knew right away how I ended up there after taking one look at my back. He explained his club and everything he stands for in regards to safety and safe spaces. Naoi came in to visit him so they've seen me at my most vulnerable. I haven't been able to add anything sexual since my ex broke me, but Maso has been so patient with working me up to where we are now. I owe a lot of confidence, happiness, and inner peace to both Ikkei and Maso. That’s why they were willing to bend the age requirements for me. Especially because technically nothing sexual is even happening between Maso and me, but because they both knew I needed this in order to help heal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take a deep breath as I look into Keishin’s eyes and measure his reaction. I’m used to the look of sadness and pity. What I wasn’t expecting was the fury there. “What was the name of the bastard who did this to you. Did you report him to the authorities? He deserves a jail cell for what he did to you.” He seethes as he grips my hand a little tighter, as if trying to be an anchor for me, when in fact it seems I’m the anchor for him to take him out of his haze of anger. “Yes Ukai, I reported him and it was handled by the authorities. However his friends are related to the unit chief, so he never served any time and I’m pretty sure it’s not even listed on his record, unfortunately. It’ll be hard seeing him at the tournaments when the season picks up since I don’t think he was suspended from volleyball either. I have my brother and the rest of the team though for support if I need it though. Only Daichi and Kiyoko know the details of why I really transferred from Shiratorizawa to Karasuno though.” I explain. Keishin is chewing on his lip thinking over something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you feel more comfortable if you had more support? As in if I was there to support you during the games as well?” He questions looking at me seriously. I let out a laugh and tilted my head to the side. “I would never say no to more support, but I’m not understanding how the correlation between you and the men’s volleyball team would make. If anything Ikkei has been pushing his limits in recovery to try and come back to coach himself.” My hand is still in his and I flip it around so now I’m the one lazily drawing shapes on the back of his hand. Ukai clears his throat and lets out an awkward chuckle “Well I played volleyball as well. I was a setter. I still play with a neighborhood team made up of mostly alumni both from Karasano and other schools in Miyagi. Obviously, the old man was my coach when I went to Karasano. The current advisor at the school has been calling and visiting me at the store every day for the last couple of weeks begging me to become the new coach of the men’s team since the old man can’t due to his health.” Ukai removes his hands and looks me in the eyes to gauge my reaction. “Akira, I can easily accept the offer of being the coach for Karasuno’s men’s volleyball team the next time Takeda asks me. There’s a practice match against Nekoma coming up that he is baiting me with and I was about to accept regardless. Hearing your story only solidifies that it’s the right choice for me to help the team and to help you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some tears start to pool in my eyes and there’s warmth just spreading through my chest. I reach back out for Ukai’s hands when I break into a large genuine smile “Ukai, I truly appreciate it. Let me be the first to say welcome to the team then.” I give him a wink and we both let out a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So darling I know this didn’t start off the best but how about I treat you to a room and you tell me all about your favorite kinks and toys. I can show you what a good and appeasing dom I can be much to what Maso may think. I ended the last relationship with my sub because she was growing too attached and wanted more outside of the club and I didn’t want to give her that. Unfortunately, you know how the rumor mill goes around our small community.” He looks at me with hopeful eyes that are piercing through my resolve. I bite the inside of my cheek out of habit as I weigh my options. I’ve only been with Maso since the trauma with Satori. Even after hearing everything, this man is sitting here willing to go by my speed and walk me through it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay with starting out with nothing sexual? It’s still triggering for me. The one time Maso did try anything I immediately code red due to a panic attack.” I analyze him for any flicker of uncertainty or doubts about moving forward. All I see is a confident smile and a man who wants to reopen a world I thought was closed to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d go at any pace you need me too darling. That’s what the safewords are for. You’re truly the one with the power and I’m there as your toy per se. Though if you want more or me to speed it up feel free to give me the green light.” He winks and grabs my hand to lead me out of the booth towards the bookcase that actually serves as the entrance to the club. “Time to find out what really gets you riled up darling.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi all, please make sure if you're venturing into the BDSM world that you discuss what safewords are! Common ones are yellow (meaning you're reaching your breaking point/feeling uncomfortable) and red means to end the scene because you've reached your limit (whether that's emotionally, physically, or mentally). The stoplight phrase is common but you can utilize whatever words make sense to you and your partner(s)! Communication is KEY</p><p>Can't wait for the next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is not beta-read, so if there are any mistakes my apologies!</p><p>BDSM warning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>We stroll hand in hand to the woman working the front desk. She’s decked out in a full latex bodysuit but has cut-outs for her boobs and ass. She’s wearing dark red lipstick with her hair slicked back in a tight ponytail. I stare down at her feet and see that she’s rocking six-inch platform boots in black patent leather. She eyes us up and down, her eyes lingering on Ukai a little more than needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Keishin, I see you finally returned back. Is this your new pet?” She sends me a sickly sweet smile that counteracts the daggers she’s throwing me from her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What or even who I do in my spare time will never be a concern of yours Yukie. Now, why don’t you be a good bitch and give us a key to an open room? My darling and I will be utilizing it for the rest of the night, so there should be zero interruptions. Do I make myself clear?” Ukai snarls at the now cowering girl. All sense of superiority instantly sucked out of her. She shakily hands over a skeleton key for room two to Ukai and mumbles out a low </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies sir, have a splendid time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I can even say anything Ukai sweeps me up bridal style and is carrying me to our destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Akira. That was unfortunately the woman who kept trying to get too close. As you can see I’ve had good reason to stay away from the club. Until I met you that is.” He mumbles into my neck before grazing his teeth and biting down to illicit a low moan from my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you’re vocal. I don’t want you holding back any sounds from me. Is that understood?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod my head and mumble out “Yes” a little breathless. He takes the arm that is supporting my legs and moves it so he can swat my ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, what?” Ukai smirks at me. I whip my head up to stare at him, debating what he prefers. I’ll play it safe this time around until he tells me otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” I say with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ukai finally drops me off in front of room two with the key. He hands it over to me while bending down to nibble on my earlobe again, causing me to stiffen as more shivers spread throughout my body and settle in my lower stomach. His hot breath now fans my neck as he whispers </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go inside and get ready for me darling. Do whatever feels comfortable to you, though please make sure your hair is up in some way. I’ll be back in 10 minutes.” He gives my ass one hard smack and then turns into another corridor that I know is Ikkei’s office. I turn the key into the latch and walk into the dim room. It’s been a while since I’ve actually used the club since Maso has his own room with a secret door behind the bar we always use, or I just meet him at his place since he had everything at his apartment as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I looked around the dimly lit room and went to light a few of the candles on the bookshelf next to the bed covered in black sheets. The other week during a scene I found I enjoyed the temperature play. Lighting a few should get enough wax and be a hint that it was something I was comfortable with exploring. I eyed some of the vibrators, eggs, butt plugs, and dildos on the shelf below, but decided against hiding any of them like I normally do with Maso. I stripped out of my jeans and went to find a chastity belt so there was no chance of any issues happening later tonight. I slipped it on over my underwear and hid the key in my pants pocket. I removed my corset since it was one of my nicer ones and I didn’t want to run the risk of blood or wax on it. I went to the chest against the wall that held all the leather bondage gear and shifted through till I found a set that would have both a collar and cage in my upper half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once I finished putting my hair up in a messy bun the door opened and I quickly dropped to my knees and sat my ass back on my heels. The hardwood was unforgiving to my knees with the force, and I trained my face to give nothing away. As curious as I was, I refused to look up to sneak a look at Ukai. He walked across the room and I heard some shuffling of things on the wall where some crops, floggers, and whips were hanging. Then I heard the same chest drawer I was in earlier open up as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he stopped right in front of me and I can see he changed out of his jeans into leather pants and was barefoot as well. I smelled the leather before the end of the crop started outlining the bottom of my jaw then stopped at my chin and with force caused me to look up at my new Dom. Ukai’s hair was no longer in his headband, it was down and his blonde hair flowing freely in his eyes, his darker roots a little more prominent now. His shirt was off revealing his rippling abs and broad shoulders with a tattoo of a traditional dragon curling up his right side up to where the head landed on his right pec. My eyes were drinking him up before I flicked up to his face where his smirk was lifting higher up on the left side, making him look even smugger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see darling?” as he gives my cheek a light slap of the crop causing me to gasp. I lick my suddenly dry lips and look into his deep brown eyes and mutter back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a reminder Akira, we will be using the stoplight safewords. You don’t have to wait for me to ask where you’re at if you ever hit yellow or red. Just blurt out the colors and I will cease doing everything and wait for your approval to move forward or not.” He doesn’t lose my eye contact to make sure I know he’s being serious about my comfortability and safety. His eyes flick to the wall with a small smile and then back to me. Ukai leans forward and whispers into my ear </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’ve already lit some candles, are you trying to tell me something darling?” He nips my ear and I feel pleasure and a shiver run down straight from my spine to pool in the bottom of my stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not opposed to wax play if that’s what you’re asking sir.” I fight back a smirk trying to keep my face impassive. My gleaming eyes don’t fool him though. Ukai stalks around me, eyeing me up and down while dragging the crop from my collar bones to my shoulder and down my spine. He takes a heaving breath now that he can fully see my bareback and all my scars. White and dark scar marks criss-cross my back, showing signs of multiple instances of being whipped to the point of breaking the skin open. However, the darker scars litter from the base of my spine up to the middle of my shoulders showing how recent and extreme the abuse was. He removes the crop and takes his hand as he takes a feather touch all over my back, feeling every scar. I let out a strangled breath, even if it’s just touching my back it feels incredibly personal. I haven’t felt this close to someone by not doing anything but a light tough since Satori. Even then it was more in excitement for what to come whereas this feels...intimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What color are you at Akira?” Ukai breathes the question out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Green. I’m green. Please keep going, sir.” I struggled out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m sure he can see me psychically shiver with each touch he keeps making. Then suddenly I heard a clink and felt a slight weight and as I looked down there was a metal linked chain attached to my collar. I didn’t even have time to smirk as I was dragged up to a standing position by the leash. With his large calloused hands, he grabs my waist to spin me around and moves forward directing me with a tug on the chain as I follow him to the bed. I try to control my breathing, but I’m on edge waiting for what Ukai will do next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings me to the edge of the bed and pushes me back so I fall unceremoniously. I look at him wondering if he wants me in the middle or if he’s going to restrain me. As if he’s reading my mind for these questions he lets out a chuckle at my expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please move to the middle of the bed and then extend your arms and legs to the corners of the bed.” He moves to grab 3 sections of rope from the wall and comes to stand over me. Without losing eye contact he leans in so he’s only a few inches away from my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to tie up 3 sections. Would you prefer to have an arm or a leg free? Keep in mind if you move to stop anything without giving a color, that’s asking for punishment.” I think it over and with how jumpy I am, it would be better to tie up both arms, but it is relieving to know he’s not keeping me totally immobile or blinded for our first scene, though this is just the start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please keep my right leg free, I’d be too concerned with having an arm free and I’m trying to avoid </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>many punishments...sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets to work taking the rope and making sure to give enough space in my wrists and ankle as he restrains me to the bed. Ukai makes quick work of it and I look at him with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Permission to speak sir?” He looks at me expectantly and gives a curt nod as he crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the bedpost by my ankle he just finished tying up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you’ve been well-practiced in Shibari then judging by how quickly and correctly you tied me up?” Ukai tries to contain a smirk and shrugs his shoulders to neither confirm nor deny the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the answer is yes, would you be willing to be my bunny?” His pupils dilate at the thought and I can feel the wetness pooling in my underwear. My eyes stay connected to his as I bite my lip thinking of the possibilities. As I’m lost in thought I hear a whoosh and suddenly my left thigh tingles in slight pain from a hit with the crop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you a question bunny, would you like me to continue to tie you up in different positions, suspend you, cage you in with the feel of rope running from the hook of your collar down your sternum to connect in a garter I make just for you?” He whispers into the shell of my ear. It’s obvious by now that he knows I respond to my ears and neck and the warmth from his breath and the nibbles he does on my skin leading to my jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir, I think I would like that very much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to hear you’re already confirming another scene with me, darling.” Then another smack but to my right thigh which twitched but didn’t move even though it wasn't restrained. This went on for what seemed like 20 minutes, varying hardness of smacks across my body. It seemed Ukai tried targeting my right side more to see if he could get a reaction out of me. Finally, he moved away toward the wall to grab a candle. He poured some on his skin first to test it before he slowly started pouring the stinging wax at the pool of my collar bone and slowly working it down while covering a circle over my breasts. I let out a moan when he poured it directly onto my nipples. He gave out a huff, but otherwise moved the wax downward and over my legs. I feel the wax slowly harden, pulling my skin in slightly. I’m letting out haggard breaths at this point waiting for the next quick sting of the wax, but it doesn’t come. I open my eyes to find Ukai waiting for me. He moves to set the candle down and then comes back with a flogger and some nipple clamps where you can adjust the tightness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What color are you bunny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green, sir”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. I want you to remain silent as I add these clamps to you. Any noise you make gets you five hits with this.” He waves the flogger around with a glint in his eyes. I close my eyes and mentally prepare for the pain that’s about to come. Even with the mental preparation for the first bite of the clamp, I let out a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk tsk bunny. Before I give out the punishment let’s add the other to see what number we will be counting up to. Shall we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I knew the question was rhetorical, but I still nodded my head yes. I bit my lip and in an attempt to muffle any sounds. However, the chain of my leash was pulled and I let out a surprised gasp when suddenly the sting of the second clamp closing down on my second nipple made me let out a guttural groan. Ukai is standing above me with the chain wrapped around his hand so my head is being held up from the collar making it uncomfortable and slightly difficult to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’ll be ten hits bunny. As much as I understand this chastity belt, it doesn’t give me free rein on your beautiful round ass to mark red. So instead I’ll spread out the hits throughout your entire body. What color are we at Akira?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still green sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ukai takes a silk blindfold out of his pocket and puts it on over my eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been playing this entire time with you seeing and expecting everything bunny. How are you feeling with one of your senses removed?” He hums into my ear while dragging the end of the flogger down my right arm, leaving a wake of goosebumps behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still feeling good, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of an answer, I’m met with a quick slap to my chest, causing the clamps to move and send an extra shock through me. With the tension in the air, it’s hard to tell if I’m feeling pain or pleasure at this point, but I don’t want to stop toeing the line. Another hit across my left hip. My breathing accelerates but then I jump when I feel the end of the flogger drag across the sole of my right foot, making me yank it back in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, it seems you weren’t able to last this entire time without breaking away and not using a color bunny. I’m assuming that since you didn’t yell out yellow or red you’re still good with my continuing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded my head in response but he tsked me again and pinched my left cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bunny, I need the physical words that you’re good and want me to continue. A head nod will not suffice.” Ukai whispers and licks the bottom of my ear, lips, and teeth moving to graze the corner of my jaw waiting for my answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still green sir, you just took me by surprise. I’m sorry sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologize, bunny. Though if you want to apologize properly maybe I should add an additional five hits?” I mutter out a quick “yes sir” with a head nod and the hits continue, always targeting a different area on my body. Some in quick succession while others he let draw on for a couple of minutes before his next attack. Always keeping me on my toes, unsure of when to expect it. At this point, my thong is drenched and I’m sure you could see me dripping from the belt. Once the punishment is complete I start to feel a tugging on my wrist and then a hand rubbing my wrist where the rope was cutting in as I struggled against the restraint. He quickly made work of the last two sections tethering me to the bed. Finally, he removed the blindfold from me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Playtime is over darling. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I muster up a small smile, the adrenaline slowly starting to fade out of my system since I’m no longer expecting any other bouts of pain or further surprises. I mumble out some form of good and nod my head while I close my eyes due to the exhaustion setting in. Ukai starts removing the wax from my body, removes the chain from the collar, then leaves the bed for a second. I hear a draw open on the other side of the room and the clink of a glass bottle being moved. The bed dips slightly as Ukai gets back and abruptly some cold oil drizzles onto my legs and stomach. I let out a slight hiss due to the temperature difference but suddenly his calloused hands are working the oil into my skin, massaging as he goes. Ukais spends extra attention massaging the ankle and my wrists that were previously restrained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did great darling. Maybe one day we can work up enough trust where you don’t have the chastity belt on so I can get full access to flog that luscious ass of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, that would be a lot of trusts since I’ve never had it off with Maso. Though I will say there’s normally not as much nibbling, slight kisses, or sexual tension when we play. This was...different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Different enough where you’d like to schedule out another time to do a scene together again?” Ukai asks in a teasing tone but judging from his still dilated pupils he truly is hoping for another chance to get me locked up in a room together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you know I’m still not looking for anything sexual right now. I haven’t had a partner in that sense since the incident, and I’d prefer my first time after that to be with someone who’s truly interested in all of me. Not just in the scenes, we can do, or just to get another box ticked off. I want that next person to be someone I see a future without outside of these chains and ropes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ukai is looking intensely at me as he soaks those words in. He bites his lip as he thinks over what he’s about to say next. He locks his eyes with mine and lets out a small sigh before adding “would it help build your trust with me if we spent more time together outside of the club and my store? Somewhere that’s either neutral ground or even a place you feel more confident in? I want to be able to be that person for you Akira.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I roll my eyes with that. “Is that a long-winded and vague way of asking me on a date, Ukai? If so, I’d expect a more upfront answer from you.” The glint is back in my eye since I’m no longer in a scene as his submissive. He chuckles at that noting my change in attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, bunny, Akira, will you go on a date with me next weekend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to but there’s a slight problem Ukai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the problem?” He asks confused, expecting a direct acceptance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be in Tokyo for training camp with the team. I also suggest you mentally prepare to go to battle against Manabu for any time with me outside of training. He’s been gunning for the chance to be my true Dom once I ‘take off the training wheels from his brother’ if that makes any sense?” I laugh at the sour expression on Ukai’s face. It’s as if I told him I stole his last cigarette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we both have our duties to the team, but I’m sure we’ll be able to get away for one dinner off-campus.” He suggests, so naive and optimistic about trainers and coaches at camp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure Ukai, if we both find the time we can do that. I wouldn’t hold my breath though. I have a feeling the boys this year are going to be very needy for tips and attention on improvement.” I chuckle watching his face fall slightly at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ukai is finally done massaging my arms and legs and pulls me into a sitting position between his legs still on the bed. He slides his arms around my middle and rests his head on my shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need cuddles, a shower, or anything else darling? I’m not sure what type of aftercare you prefer best.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm hope about I shower separately real quick then we can cuddle for a little. With clothes on of course.” I add the last sentence for my benefit as a hit this man needs to put on a shirt and get into sweats so I can stop staring at his bulging muscles everywhere. He just chuckles and nods his head as he gets up to grab the robe and towels for me. In the bathroom, there are already sweatpants and t-shirts in the drawers there to take, all in black and soft to the touch. As I adjust the settings of the shower to just a degree below scalding, I trudge back into the room to grab the key from my pants pocket to remove the belt. The harness and collar combo follow soon after and are all placed in the bin so they know they’re in need of being wiped down and sanitized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I walk back into an almost naked Ukai, standing in his tight boxer briefs that hug his ass so well. His sculpted thighs and thick back muscles are bulging as he leans over to grab the t-shirt and put it on. His sweatpants are then quickly added. He turns around just in time to see me eyeing him up and down like I’m hungry for something more. Ukai lets out an amused laugh. He slowly walks over to me and takes his hand to the back of my nape and slowly strokes small circles before grabbing the base of my head through my hair to tilt my head up and to the side, exposing my neck to him. He takes a quick lick and a small nibble on my earlobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful darling, if you keep eyeing me like that I’ll start to think you don’t really want to wear that chastity belt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly lets go of my neck and struts out of the bathroom. I’m still dazed even after I hear the click of the door going into place behind him. I let out an exasperated sigh and moved to the shower to clean off and release some of the tension in my body that wasn't there after the massage Ukai gave. My brain is going a mile a minute. However, the most resolute thought that I have is that if this is how he’s going to play, then he will be in for a rude awakening during Tokyo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not the only one that can tease. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi all - I've been in a rut for the last few weeks focusing on things at home. I'm in the process of studying for certification, all while changing jobs. So if it takes me a while to post (like this chapter T-T) I'm incredibly sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>